Jacob Spartan
- Out of the Armor= }} |alignment = Hero |age = 36 |status = Alive |species = Human |weapons = UNSC and Covenant Weapons, Purple Chainbreaker, Red Energy Katana, Snake Tail Attacks |theme = https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PmQ_pKPh8cU}} About Him in No More Anarchy ??? Appear in *Banished Arc *Galaxy Warriors Arc *Super Ninja Steel Arc *Galatic Ninjas/Blaze Zords Arc *Ripcon’s Return Arc *Twisted Christmas Friends and Enemies Family Member *Emma Goodall (former wife) **Jemma Spartan (daughter **Coven Spartan (son) *Kat (current wife) **Kat II Spartan (daughter) *Maximus Lynx (Adopted Son) Friends *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi (Respects Him) *Katsuki Bakugo (Student) *Larry Santiago-Loud (Student) *Steven Star (Best Friend) *Ed *GIR *Nita (Student) Enemies *Galaxy Warriors (Brax, General Tynamon, Badonna, Galvanax and Ripcon) *The Banished (Atriox, Let ‘Volir, Colony, Pavium and Voridus) *League of Villains (Tomura Shigaraki, Himiko Toga, Twice, Dabi, etc) Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger (Debut), Calamity Trigger 2, Calamity Trigger 3, Calamity Trigger 4, Calamity Trigger 5 (Ruby), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal (CT-CT10) / Naga (CT11-15) *Ultimate Form: Spartan Laser All-Out Attack *Chain Attack: Pistols and SMGs *Heart Heat Attack: Chainbreaker and Katana Combo *Grand Heat Attack: Tail Drill *Enraged Taunt - Spartans Never die *Disgusted Taunt - Spartan-45JS *Black Execution - Nagas4Life *Soul Exchange - UNSC’s Gift *Heat Driver - ??? *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout Quotes Selection *Jacob: 75JS Reporting for Action *Jacob: Come on, You picked me because I have Spartan Armor on *Jacob: Nagas are the Best Soul Exchange Offering: Thanks for the Offering, Mate Pure Gift: This City is the pure reminder of what was Reach, My home Good Influence: Alright, Time to take down the Opponent Power-Up: Armor Upgrade active! Evil Influence: My Dark side, I can feel it’s energy Beast Unleashed: FOR THE UNSC!!!!! Intro Dialogues Intro Jacob: *Getting out his Chainbreaker * War is Hell.... Vs. Self Jacob: Not this Shit again! Jacob: I was about to say the Same Thing Jacob: I hate Clones.... Vs. Katsuki Jacob: Ready for some Combat Training Katsuki: Damn right, I am Jacob: Indeed you are Vs. Maximus Jacob: I am surprised that Everyone thinks I am your dad Maximus: You’re a Much Better Father than Josh Jacob: Nice Comment, How Cute Vs. Brax Jacob: Round 2..... Brax: Round 2! Jacob: Hm! Vs. Atriox 1 Jacob: You’ll pay for what you did Atriox: Mobius was nothing but a Weak Planet Jacob: I promise to average that Planet Vs Atriox 2 Jacob: You Banished have no Hearts! Atriox: and You are Weak! Jacob: AHHHHHH!!!!! >:( Vs. Atriox 3 Jacob: You should go back to Prison Atriox : You should have done the Same Thing for what you did to your Parnets Jacob: You forcing me to kill you! Vs. Larry Jacob: Sooooo ummmmm Larry: I am joining you :3 Jacob: Okay then Vs. Nita Jacob: Time for some Training Nita: Be careful with yourself , I don’t want to hurt you Jacob: Don’t worry, I’ll be okay Vs. Kat Jacob: Hey, Want to have Sex after this Kat: Uh, I think you were supposed to say a Serious Line Jacob: FUCK! Vs. Venomous Jacob: You will pay for what you did to me Venomous: Insane is the Best Medicine Jacob: Sick Fuck! Category:Hero Category:Gun User Category:Main Hero Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Characters Category:Sword User Category:Bisexual Category:Fighter Category:Calamity Trigger Category:UNSC Category:Glasses Category:Last Survivor Category:Naga